


Skyfall Inn: First Christmas

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [58]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's James and Marion's first Christmas together at Skyfall Inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall Inn: First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> A sequel to my [Skyfall Inn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/598341) AU. I started this *last* Christmas and didn't manage to finish it until now.  
> Disclaimer: No, not mine, not yet!

Marion Mawdsley woke early on Christmas morning to a deep silence; she slipped out of bed and padded into the bathroom. On her way back she paused to peek out of the window at the deep snow that lay over the landscape: it had been a shock to discover that a white Christmas was more or less predicted here at the Skyfall Inn. If she'd been in London still, she'd have resented the inconvenience, but up here in 'the wilds of Scotland' as she liked to tease James by saying, she found herself charmed.

"Marion?"

A sleepy murmur from the bed made her turn from the window to see her young lover, James Bond, regarding her quizzically from their bed.

"Happy Christmas James," she said softly.

"Same to you. Now come back to bed before you catch your death of cold!"

She laughed quietly, then hurried to rejoin him. "You'll have to warm me up," she said with a coy smile.

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer, so she snuggled up. "Good god, woman, you're like an icebox!" he scolded.

"Whereas you're nice and warm." She leaned over and kissed him eagerly, her right hand sliding down over his stomach to his groin. He moaned as she massaged his swelling prick through his thick cotton pyjama trousers.

"Do you think you're up for it then?" she teased.

"Marion, darling, I'm always up for anything you want to do," James answered.

"Good." It was her turn to moan as he eased his hand between her thighs and began firmly stroking her. She spread her legs further apart and he took the hint, pushing his fingers deeper inside her and began fingering her in earnest. It wasn't long before her hips bucked and her muscles clenched tightly around his fingers. She gasped his name as she came, and he leaned down to suck on the pulse point in her neck as he stroked her through the aftershocks.

"All right?" he asked softly as her eyes reopened.

"Mmm, lovely."

He eased his hand free, then drew his pyjama bottoms down so that he could liberate his cock. He moved his body over Marion's, then eased inside her. He took his time, enjoying the friction and heat as he pushed deeper. He liked to watch her face as he thrust home: the way her eyes widened to reflect the manner in which he stretched her, the spark of desire in the depths of her blue eyes, and the way she bit her bottom lip when he could push no deeper inside her. He moved in a slow and leisurely manner, in no particular rush to come just yet. 

It had been three months since he and Marion had first met, when she'd come to stay at Skyfall Inn on holiday after recovering from a bad injury. He hadn't made a very good first impression on her, whereas she had intrigued him, piquing his interest from the outset, and he'd worked had to win her round.

This was their first Christmas together, and apart from the general manager Kincade, they were on their own. Vesper Lynd, James' financial manager, had gone to stay with friends for Christmas. He suspected that she still didn't really approve of his intimate relationship with Marion, knowing as she did, that he'd had a number of brief affairs with other women guests over the years. He'd given up trying to explain that he felt differently about Marion, and lately he'd begun to wonder if there was even an element of jealousy in Vesper's attitude since they were old flames from their undergraduate days in Oxford. He felt, however, that Vesper had had her chance with him, but she'd turned down his marriage proposal in favour of taking a job with the Treasury.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Marion as she shifted beneath him.

"Wondering if you wanted to just spend the day in bed?" James answered with an attempt at a wicked leer.

She chuckled, a throaty sound that he always found utterly sexy. "I suppose we could," she said.

He grinned. "No guests until the weekend, and only Kincade's here, and he won't care."

"Mmm." She tightened her muscles around his cock and he gasped.

"All right, woman, I get the message," he growled. "You want me to concentrate."

She smirked up at him. "You're becoming very well trained," she teased.

She pulled his head down for an intense kiss and James took the hint, picking up the pace of his thrusts until he drove them both to a climax.

He caught his breath, then wrapped his arms around her and rolled over. She shifted to get comfortable, apparently unfazed by the fact that his cock was still inside her, and tucked her head under his chin.

She dozed for a bit, thinking about the last Christmas she'd spent in London, when she'd still been M, the head of MI6, and how she'd had to work on Christmas Day because she and her London staff were trying to trace a Double-0 agent who'd gone missing the day before while on a mission in the Ukraine. Christmas cheer had been in desperately short supply and although they'd succeeded in tracing and rescuing the agent, everyone had been exhausted by the end of that very long day.

She had to admit that the prospect of spending today in bed with James was very tempting: it was warm and cosy in their bed, and he would no doubt keep her occupied in a very pleasant manner. But at the same time, she would feel slightly guilty for remaining there, even though there were no guests needing their attention.

It was foolish, she thought, for her to still be so focused on work when she hadn't been 'M' for six months. On the other hand though, she'd joined M16 at the age of seventeen, and had worked for them for so many decades that retirement was something she was still adjusting to, and even with James' help, it wasn't easy. 

Once she had made the decision to live with him at Skyfall Inn, he'd put her in charge of designing a new programme of outdoor activities for guests. She had introduced clay pigeon shooting – which had proved immensely popular, and she freely admitted to getting a kick out of people's reactions when they saw someone who looked like a tweed-clad white-haired granny taking them out – but the guests' amusement never lasted long once she showed them what she could do with a gun. She had also found some experienced people to take guests kayaking or climbing, arranging for them to be available on specific days to take out Skyfall's guests – rather than sticking to the rather ad hoc set up which James had been employing. He had been very pleased when word began to circulate as visitors told their friends, and bookings began to show a steady increase as the autumn wore on. He'd even considered staying open over Christmas, although he never had before, until he had decided he would sooner they had the place to themselves, aside from Kincade, of course. She had told him she wouldn't mind if he did stay open, but had been quite relieved when he'd decided otherwise.

James had invited Bill Tanner and Eve Moneypenny up for Christmas, after finally meeting Eve during their flying visit to London for Christmas shopping, but since they were both had other plans, Marion had suggested inviting them up for Hogmanay instead. 

Thinking of their impending visit brought a smile to Marion's face as she recalled Eve's first reaction to meeting James, about whom she'd already heard a fair bit from Bill Tanner after his brief visit earlier in the year.

_Four days ago_

"He's a real charmer, isn't he?" Eve asked in a low voice as Bond and Tanner went to fetch drinks from the bar while Marion and Eve settled at a corner table in the pub where they were having lunch.

"Yes, he is," Marion answered, smiling fondly at James' back as the two men stood talking while they waited to be served.

"Very studly," Eve said in an approving tone. Marion raised an eyebrow and the younger woman smirked a little. "Well he is – tall, and well-muscled, and very built. I bet he's got lots of stamina, too."

"Eve," Marion said reprovingly, but her former colleague simply giggled, so she sighed softly, then said, "All right, yes, he has lots of stamina. He fucks like a champion."

Eve's eyes widened, then she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. "You're a very lucky woman, ma'am, and I'm very glad for you," she said in a more serious tone.

"Thank you, Eve. And what about you and Bill?" At Eve's startled look, it was Marion's turn to smirk. "Did you think I didn't notice that you had the hots for him?" she teased.

Eve shook her head. "No, I didn't imagine you'd failed to spot that, even though I hoped I wasn't being too obvious." She sighed this time. "He still seems to be oblivious."

"So try the direct approach," Marion suggested.

"I don't want to frighten him off," the younger woman said. "After all, we do have to work together. He's Mr Mallory's Chief of Staff, and I'm Mr Mallory's Personal Assistant, so if things didn't work out between us personally it would impact on our professional lives, too."

"True, I suppose." As James and Bill were approaching, she changed the subject swiftly, earning a grateful look from Eve.

They'd nearly finished eating lunch when James had issued his invitation for the two to join him and Marion for Christmas, and she could see they both regretted having to turn them down.

"What about the New Year?" she asked. "Hogmanay as the Scots call it. We'd love to have you come and stay then, if you're free?"

That had elicited eager acceptances from both of them, and James had suggested they arrive a couple of days early and spend a long weekend with them. "Work permitting, of course," James added with a deprecating smile.

"We'll tell the villains to stay at home," Eve said, with a giggle, and Marion wondered if her young friend was tipsy.

"We'd better be getting back," Bill said, "and I'd better give Eve some strong black coffee, I think."

"Oi!" said the younger woman rather indignantly. "I'm not drunk."

"No? Well, some strong coffee won't hurt you." 

James and Marion laughed, then exchanged farewells with them, before gathering up their bags and heading towards their hotel to drop off their stuff.

007-007-007

"My feet are killing me," Marion said with a quiet moan as they let themselves into their room.

"Perhaps I'd better give you a foot massage before we go anywhere else?" James suggested as she set her bags down on the floor, then headed towards the sinfully luxurious sofa.

"Oh, that'd be nice," she agreed, flopping down onto the seat; she leaned back, her eyes closed, and didn't see James' smirk, or him putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle of the door, which he closed and quietly locked. 

He crossed the room and knelt at her feet, easing them out of her high heeled shoes. "I don't know why you didn't wear some flat shoes," he scolded her mildly, "when you knew you'd be on your feet and doing such a lot of walking."

"Flat shoes are for Scotland," she answered without opening her eyes, then moaned softly as he cradled her right foot in his large hands and began pressing his thumbs into the pressure points on the sole of her foot.

"Fuck!" The expletive came out as a whispered exhalation and when James looked up, he found Marion's blue eyes wide open and fixed firmly on his face. He felt his cock responding in its usual fashion, and reflected that he hadn't been this horny even when he'd been a randy teenager – she seemed to keep him in a constant state of simmering desire. He didn't mind too much, although it did occasionally become awkward when she'd give him a look that made him instantly so hard that he wanted to grab her and fuck her on the spot, which wasn't always convenient or possible. 

He kept his blue eyes locked on hers as he massaged both of her feet, and he was rock hard and ready to fuck by the time she'd finished. She noticed, of course (because she noticed everything), and extended her leg a little further to curl her toes over the bulge of his erection as he crouched still at her feet.

"I think perhaps we should take care of this before we do anything else, don't you?" There was a wicked gleam in her eyes and he nodded, then waited, wondering just what she had in mind.

"Come up here, James, and fuck me."

"Marion." He breathed her name on a moan of want, then pushed himself to his feet as she swung herself around to lie on the sofa.

"You don't want to go to the bedroom?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"No." She smirked up at him, then hitched the bottom of her dress upwards, and he immediately leaned down and pushed it out of the way, then slid her black silk knickers down her still-shapely legs.

"Allow me." She reached out for his zip, and he allowed her to unfasten his jeans, then sucked in a breath sharply when her small hand slipped inside and eased his swollen cock free. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and tugged out the tube of lube he always carried now, and passed it to her, then discarded his jacket on the floor.

He clasped the back of the sofa with his left hand as she began to slather a generous amount of the chilly lubricating gel onto his hot cock, and prayed that he wasn't going to explode before he could get inside her.

She closed the cap on the tube and discarded it, then gave him an expectant look, and he bent to remove his shoes, his cock bobbing heavily as it protruded from his jeans. Since his jeans were very tight, he also pulled them off, before kneeling on the sofa between Marion's legs. He lowered his body over hers, then eased his cock carefully into her pussy, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from her as he slid deeper into her heat.

She grabbed the back of his head and tugged him down to kiss him hungrily, and it was his turn to moan as her pussy muscles rippled along the length of his hard shaft. He began to thrust, shallowly at first, then harder and deeper as his arousal grew. Her body arched up beneath him, and her hips rolled in time to his thrusts, which spurred him on to greater efforts as he strove to drive her over the edge. 

He was reminded of their first fuck: they'd been half dressed then, too, when she'd seduced him in the garage at Skyfall Inn, and he'd taken her upstairs to the artist's studio since she refused to have sex in or on his Aston Martin. In fact, now that he thought about it, they quite regularly had sex in a half-clothed state – although he felt sure that it was because they too often got horny at times when going to bed and getting undressed wasn't very convenient, than because Marion was ashamed of her body, given the age difference between them. She had known from the outset of their relationship that he'd been prone to occasional affairs with women guests at Skyfall Inn – and that not all of those affairs had been with young women.

He felt her muscles tighten around his cock as she climaxed, and he muffled her cry of pleasure with a kiss, then buried his face in the crook of her neck as his own orgasm overtook him.

007-007-007

Following their impromptu quickie, James and Marion resumed their shopping with a renewed determination to find everything they wanted before they flew back home the following day.

When they returned to the hotel at half past five, they were both very tired, and Marion insisted on having a bath before thinking about anything else, including dinner.

"Do you want some company?" James asked, earning a quizzical eyebrow raise from her in response, so he elaborated. "I wondered if you'd like me to join you."

"I was planning on having a long soak," she said, her tone apologetic. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not," he assured her. "Do you mind if I grab a quick shower first?" She shook her head, and he smiled. "Give me ten minutes, then, and after that, the bathroom's all yours."

"Thank you, James." She gave him a tired smile, stepped out of her shoes, then went through to their bedroom. He quickly took off his own shoes, then stripped, and disappeared into the bathroom. 

When he returned, wrapped in a towel, ten minutes later, there was no sign of Marion, so he wandered through to the bedroom, and found her flat out on the bed, sound asleep. He smiled at the sight, then proceeded to get dressed in some clean clothes. He went back into the main room of their suite and gathered up his discarded clothes, then took them through to the bedroom. Marion slept on, and he contemplated waking her, but decided to leave her since she so obviously needed the sleep. He dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead, then tiptoed out again.

He scribbled her a quick note to the effect that he was going to be out for half an hour or so, adding the time at the bottom so she'd know when he left the suite, then picked up his key card and let himself out. When he'd made his arrangements for today he hadn't expected to have the chance to carry out his current task without having to fob Marion off from accompanying him. Now, though, he ran lightly down the stairs to the hotel's foyer, left his keycard with the reception desk, and flagged down a taxi to take him to his destination – all with a pleased little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

007-007-007

Marion woke from her unintended nap with a jolt – she'd been having a rather unpleasant dream and it was a relief to wake up. She lay for a moment staring at the ceiling, then realised that she was alone in the suite; she wasn't sure exactly how she knew, it was just one of those sixth sense moments she still occasionally had, despite her retirement from the Secret Intelligence Service earlier in the year.

She pushed herself up from the bed, and walked through to the sitting room of the suite, where she spotted the note James had left her on the coffee table. She checked her watch and saw he'd been gone for twenty minutes. She supposed she couldn't blame him for abandoning her – falling asleep without warning was such an old lady thing to do, she thought crossly, and went back to the bedroom. She undressed swiftly, pulled on one of the hotel's fluffy bathrobes, and padded into the bathroom where she ran a hot bath.

As she lay back in the hot water, her neck supported by a folded towel on the rim of the bath, she wondered how much longer it would take for James to tire of her; three months ago, she'd been confident that he wouldn't – but now she wondered.

She was still lost in her melancholy thoughts when she heard James' come back into the suite.

"I'm in the bath," she called out, and a moment later he appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a very lazy grin on his face.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes. Sorry I fell asleep earlier."

She'd intended to keep her tone flat and uninflected, but she must not have managed it, because his grin disappeared and he crossed the room to lean down and kiss her briefly but firmly. 

"It's been a tiring day," he observed. "You've no need to apologise for being worn out. If I hadn't had an errand I needed to run, I'd have joined you." She shook her head, and he crouched down beside the bath. "Marion, I'm quite serious. I was going to ask you if you minded if we got room service to bring us some dinner, in fact, rather than going out to dine – it'll be manic out there, no doubt."

"I think I'd like that," she said quietly. "If you're sure you don't mind?"

"Positive," he told her. "I'll go and ring room service now. What do you fancy?"

"Salmon, if they've got it," she told him.

He nodded, then leaned forward and kissed her again, far more lingeringly this time. "Will half an hour be long enough?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"All right." He sauntered out, and she stared at her feet, wondering if he now thought her feeble-minded. 

Sighing, she pushed herself upright, then got up and stepped out of the bath, letting out the water, before turning to grab a towel from the heated towel rail. She dried herself quickly, then wrapped herself in the bathrobe again and made her way back into the bedroom. She saw James was using the phone, and heard him requesting salmon and a vegetable medley, before she pushed the door closed and went to look at the clothes she'd brought with her. She hadn't brought much since they'd only come down for two nights, and after a moment she decided not to bother with the dress, and instead pulled out her jeans, a checked shirt, and a thick sweater. She laid the clothes on the bed, then sat down at the dressing table, staring disconsolately at her reflection; she should accept the fact that she was old, and retire gracefully from James' life, while she still could.

She picked up her toiletries bag and began rummaging for her cleanser, and was so intent that when James body pressed against her back, she started violently. 

He clasped her shoulders lightly and asked, "Are you all right, Marion? You seem a bit down in the mouth since I went out."

"I'm fine," she said immediately.

He moved around so that he was at a right angle to her, crouching down to look her in the eyes. "I'm not sure I believe you," he told her. "Is it because I went out without you?" She shook her head, biting her bottom lip in an effort to remain in control. "Then what, love?"

"I'm too old for you," she blurted out, then shook her head, feeling tears fill her eyes.

"You most certainly are not," he said, his tone very firm. "What's brought this on?" She blinked, trying to banish the tears, and saw his expression clear. "Oh, it's because you fell asleep earlier, isn't it?"

"Yes." The word came out as a whisper.

"Oh love." He slid his arms around her and hugged her. "I really didn't mind, you know. And I meant what I said about joining you, if I hadn't had another errand to run." He released her from his embrace to cup her face in his hands. "Your age doesn't bother me in the least, I promise you." He kissed her, and she allowed him to slip his tongue inside her mouth as he dropped his left hand and wrapped his arm across her back again. His right hand slid inside her bathrobe and she gasped as he pinched her nipple, then began rolling it between his finger and thumb. 

"Don't you realise, yet, that you have me in a permanent state of lust?" he asked, after pulling back so that they could breathe again. "I have honestly never lusted after another woman as much as I do you. The only reason I care about your age is that it means you keep teaching me new things – and that's fun." 

He kissed her again. "Now, you'd better get dressed before room service arrives – unless you plan on eating in just that bathrobe?" He smirked at her, then added, "Of course, if you do, that'll save time after dinner when I plan to jump your bones."

She couldn't help laughing at this remark, and he grinned. "That's better."

"Thank you, James."

He didn't ask what she meant, and she guessed that he knew. Turning back to the mirror, she cleansed her face, then combed her hair, before moving to the bed and beginning to dress.

007-007-007

 _Now_

James stirred, and Marion opened her eyes. "Sorry to disturb you," he said. "But I need to pee."

She chuckled, and rolled off his body, then watching as he tugged his pyjama trousers back up so that he could walk across to the bathroom unimpeded. She heard a click, and realised that the central heating had just turned itself on, and she glanced across at the clock on the bedside table to confirm that it was now six thirty.

James came back and smirked at her. "Presents?" 

She laughed. "What are you, six years old?"

He pouted, which made her laugh again, and then grinned. "Was that a yes?"

"Oh, very well, James." She gave a long-suffering sigh, rolling her eyes at the same time, and he jumped onto the bed and pounced on her.

"I shall tickle you in a minute," he said, and she laughed again.

"Don't you dare, or there'll be no presents for you, my boy."

He pouted again, then scrambled off the bed, and went over to the small tree he'd insisted on putting in the corner of their room. He scooped up the various parcels with her name on, and carried them over to drop them onto the bed, then went back for his own.

There were sensible presents (from Vesper and Kincade), and silly ones (from each other), and unexpected ones (from Bill Tanner and Eve Moneypenny), and there was soon a litter of gift wrapping paper across the bed. Once everything on the bed had been unwrapped, James leaned over and pulled open the drawer of the bedside table, and took out a final item.

"This is also for you," he said.

Marion took it, her heart beat suddenly speeding up as she took in the size and shape of the gift – it looked awfully like it a jeweller's box, but it was ridiculous to think it could contain what she thought it might contain.

She began to unwrap it, trying not to tremble with anticipation as the dark blue jewellery box was revealed. She glanced up at James, but his attention was on her hands, and she couldn't clearly see his expression. She snapped open the box, then gasped at the sight of the elegant engagement ring within.

"Oh James!" she whispered, awed by the implications.

"Darling Marion, will you marry me?" he asked, and she looked up to see a mixture of hope and trepidation on his face.

"I will." Her answer came out a little choked by emotion, then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, and he kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her torso. 

"Merry Christmas, my love," he whispered in her ear.


End file.
